Disaster of New World
by FATEMURDER
Summary: Super OP Momonga as World Enemy, I will try to maintain his personality but he might a bit OOC depending on situation. I will also add several OC NPC, and yes Momonga will have humanoid form. (Read it if you want but if you don't like the description please don't read, it will only disappoint you, and as I'm terrible writer please don't hope too much.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**So I try to make a story of World Enemy Ainz who slayed a World Enemy Odin.**

**I choose Odin, as Ainz and Odin have many similarity.**

**-Both are King of a Group.**

**-Both are God of Death.**

**-Both are master of Magic**

**-Odin often disguise himself as human similar to Ainz trying to act as Momon.**

**Seeing all this I try to make Ainz as Odin, and thus he will be super unfairly OP, but his worrywart character will not change much.**

**I'm also making Ainz has a humanoid form instead of a skeleton, he could shift between the 2 forms, but he will mostly stay human.**

**I also decided to add several new thing, such as New Floor Guardian for 1st, 2nd, and 9th Floor, and Shaltear will only guard the Third Floor. Added the amount of World Item and etc.**

**By the way I also make change on Pandora Actor, I will make some reason to make him OP as well, making him competing the position of the strongest NPC along with Rubedo but below Ainz.**

**Anyway most people will most likely dislike this story of mine, so I didn't really hope many people to stay, but please don't write harsh comment my heart will break. However, comment on my Grammar are welcome as I'm trying to improve them.**

**Here is the detail of my Momonga.**

**Total Level:**

100 + ?

* * *

**Racial Levels:**

Skeleton Mage **(15)**

Elder Lich **(10)**

Overlord **(5)**

World Enemy: Evil Deity **(?)**

Other **(10)**

* * *

**Job Levels:**

Necromancer **(10)**

Master of Death **(10)**

Eclipse **(5)**

World Disaster **(5)**

World Enemy: Asgardian Ruler (Odin's Slayer) **(?)**

Etc **(30)**

* * *

**HP:** Exceeded Limit

**MP:** Exceeded Limit

**Physical Attack:** Exceeded Limit

**Physical Defense:** Exceeded Limit

**AGILITY:** Exceeded Limit

**Magical Strength:** Exceeded Limit

**Magical Defense:** Exceeded Limit

**Special Ability**: Exceeded Limit

* * *

**Added Race and Job description:**

**Evil Deity:** Race I added for Ainz so he will have excuse of having human form, I like to give Ainz a human form in this story mainly because it is more interesting that way. As for his looks the person I have no exact image in my mind, but I want his hair white and pale skin with black eye that reflect no light. His face feature could be call as handsome but I want it to also seems spooky. He will be about 180 cm tall, and unexpectedly muscular. His clothing will not be the same as in canon. He wear a long sleeved black shirt paired with black pants covered by wizard black robe with a bit golden edges. (Good mental image will be Elias Ainsworth's Robes.)

**Asgardian Ruler** Upon defeating the Odin one of the World Enemy, and through the use of a certain World Item Ainz become a World Enemy. (WN reader know about the legendary Player that become World Enemy and become undefeated, **(SPOILER: THIS PLAYER EXIST IN THIS STORY, BUT WHETHER OR NOT HE WILL APPEAR WILL DEPEND ON HOW THIS STORY GOES.)**

I also added World Disaster mainly to increase Ainz attack level. Along with this new races and Job Class, Ainz will obtain several skills that unique to him it basically manifestation of Odin as a God though.

* * *

**Few notable abilities I added Ainz as World Enemy & Extra spell:**

**-God Wisdom (Conditional):** Manifestation of Odin as God of Wisdom. Upgraded version of 'Dark Wisdom' allow Ainz to ignore limit of number of spell and skill he could learn. Thus, as long as Ainz fulfill the condition he could learn any spell or skill he wanted to. However, for skill or spell he has not compatibility with he will need to sacrifice a corpse of someone that owned those spell and skill to obtain it. Also, if the spell or skill that has some requirement such as classes restrictions or race restrictions the power will be reduced. This could be bypassed through skill or spell such as 'Perfect Warrior' which allow Ainz to utilize warrior skill to their fullest extent. In New World: able to learn Martial Art and Wild Magic.

**-Wrath of Asgard (Active):** Manifestation Odin as God of War. Summon an Army of Valkyrie temporarily and done a multiple wide range attack. The attack will continue for 1 minutes or until Ainz decided to stop. In term of attack ranges it is the widest in the whole game.

**-Voice of the God (Passive):** Manifestation of Odin as God of Poet. Bringing the news of encouragement and despair to people. Able cast spell to debuff and buff freely to opponent, himself, or ally freely with absolutely no cost. It also automatically granted class in Commander type thus allow to use Commander class skill.

**-Death Traveler (Passive): **Manifestation of Odin as God of Death, as God that lead soul to realm of the death, he can return to realm of the living by himself. Mean he can revive himself one time with full HP and MP. Can be used once per 24 hours.

**-Eye of Divinity (Active): **Manifestation Odin as god of Divination. Freely analyze status of opponent, and see their owned item, skill, and magic. It is the highest caliber analyzing ability, nothing can fool it. At the same time served as Clairvoyance. In New World not only status can be seen but also seeing emotion, state, sickness, etc.

**-Magic Absorption (Passive)** Manifestation as God of Magic. As the name suggest absorb magic energy of a magic from opponent magic attack, curse, etc, then use it to recover own MP. The skill also cut down damage from magic by 50%.

**-Supreme Ruler (Passive)** Manifestation of Odin as God Sovereignity. As one of the ruler of Yggdrasil he owned of all item, and thus allow him to use all item regardless of Race and Class restrictions. He could even utilize Item that can only be used under specific condition.

**-World Summon (Active):** Manifestation of Odin as Allfather. As Ruler of Asgard summon the realm of Asgard to the World temporarily where Ainz will receive 100% Buff while other will have all status reduced by 10%. Can be used once a day.

**-False Divine Aura (Passive) **Evil Deity Skill. Allow him to use all Magic or Skill with requirement of Positive Karma Value or a Divine spell. The Skill grant user boost in usage positive Karma Value Spell as much as 500 Positive Karma value thus using them to the fullest extent of it's power. It also grand Protection against any Holy attack.

**-Summon Original Sleipnir**: Call a level 100 Sleipnir, the mount of Odin to the world and use it as ride.

**-Perfect Unknown:** Spell that allow one to change race in name only. The spell doesn't change appearance at all, and in Yggdrasil only useful to allow Heteromorphic to enter city with restriction, but combined with God of Wisdom Ainz able to use any Racial skill no problem. In return in this state he can't use Magic.

* * *

**Notable Equipment:**

**Guild Weapon** (On Par with World Item): One in original story

**Numerous Divine Item**: One in original story

**Numerous World Item**: More than 20s of it(more than original story.)

**Twenty World Item**: 5 of it

**New: World Killer** (World Item, Equivalent to World Savior): Not counted as part of the Twenty but could be used to counter World Savior.

**New: Gungnir:** Item Odin dropped Item with special effect to increase the ability of Magician despite it being close combat weapon. Furthermore, it granted absolute accuracy mean, mean any long ranged will not miss and hit opponent even if they try to dodge it.

**New: Graupnir:** Item that allow for Gacha free Gacha turn three time a day to get random cash Item.

**New: Militray Uniform:** The cloth that Ainz wear it is classified as Divine Item, and able to raise overall status by percentage, the higher the status the more it boost.

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

Yggdrasil, DMMORPG that released on the mid-22nd Century.

At it release date the game immediately gather attention from all sort of Gamer.

Not only does it have unique type RPG setting, but the freedom of the Player also become it selling point.

One of it are the right for Player to gather and creating a Guild by using Dungeon or some city.

The Top among this Guild are the Trinity, that are originally built by three Guilt and famous for their ability.

Second is the World Searcher, they're basically Guild that are the best at gathering information in the game and also specialize in adventuring the game. They were famous for revealing many secrets of the game.

Third 2CH Alliance, The Guild with the highest member in the whole YGGDRASIL. If you include the thousands small Guild that gather under it's wing, then they have over three-thousands members.

And the Fourth is Ainz Ooal Gown a Guild with only 41 members, an all Heteromorphs Guild where all member are all part of society.

Unlike the other Top Guild that have over 100 members, despite the Low number this Guild managed to reach the Top 5 of the game. Obviously, this Guild easily gathered the attention of many Players.

It was a Guild that are famous for owning the most World Item as well as the Twenty, and the fact they built their base at Nazarick one of the most difficult dungeon in Yggdrasil was also another reason for them to be famous.

Many Player try to attack this Dungeon on attempt to beat the Dungeon and to rob Item from the Guild, but all attempt failed. Once a group made of 1500 Player+Mercenary NPC attempted this but it ended in failure, with all of them death by the Eight Floor.

In term of sheer popularity this Guild easily number one.

However, all of this I now in the past, upon the decline of the popularity of the game many members of the Guild left it, and now on the last day of the game. There is only one member left waiting for this game to end.

0000

"I'm sorry Momonga, but I already need to Log Out. Let's meet again shall we, maybe in RL or Yggdrasil II."

That was the last words of the slime like creature Herohero one of the few member who remained in the Guild in name only. After that the avatar of Herohero disappeared…

Thus, leaving the Momonga (Humanoid form) all alone in the room…

"…Meet again, huh?"

It was the only word that Momonga said in response to his friend words.

In reality meeting again is not impossible.

Afterall Momonga and Her-… no, all member of Ainz Ooal Gown knew each other in RL.

While all members are ridiculously busy this day that none of them could Login to the game this day, there are still possibilities to meet up.

"…But that's not it. I didn't simply want to meet up again…"

Momonga let those words escaped his mouth.

"What I want is for all member to gather in this place again even if it is for one last time. Isn't this place an important place that all of us spent so much effort to build? Why can they just abandon this place?"

For Momonga, Nazarick is one of the most important places for him.

As he has no family or any closes friends YGGDRASIL or specifically this Guild is the world for him, and his Guild member are people that he will even call family. Yet, none of them even bother to return here.

"… No, that's not it. They didn't give it up. They simply made choice between "reality" and "fantasy". Ah, it couldn't be helped, and there was no abandonment…"

He realized this full well that most of his Guild member are busy with their live and thus they decided to leave. However, despite all that deep in his heart he wished some of them to come here at least.

"…Eventhough I put so much effort in order to maintain this Guild…"

In order to maintain this Guild, Momonga has done many things.

Killing the owner of _World Disaster_ Job, memorizing all sort of Arcane Magic using _Dark Wisdom_, improving his close combat and beating Level 100 Warrior Class using _Perfect Warrior_. He done it all so he could gain fame in the game so the Guild name will not fall. He even went and become a _World Enemy_ so he could maintain the Guild, but as if all his effort doesn't matter no one ever returned.

Even Herohero that came just now basically only login for a few minutes, and barely talk anything with Momonga, though he did get a bit excited when Momonga showed his more humanoid form the talk only last a few minutes until it is changed into Herohero rattle over RL. In the end without even bothering to talk about how Momonga becoming World Enemy Herohero left the game.

While thinking like that he grabbed the Guild Weapon on his arm, Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Having the Greek god Herme's caduceus as its motif, the staff was entwined by seven serpents. Each of the squirming serpents' mouths held a jewel of a different colour. Its grip had a transparent quality like crystal, and was emitting a bluish white light.

It was a weapon that were customized for Guild Master but because of it's importance Momonga never let himself to carry the staff around. However, today as today will be the last day of the game Momonga decided to carry it for the last time.

"Just seating around here will do no good, I should walk around the Guild one last time."

Thinking like that carrying the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown on his hand, Momonga begin to walk and leave the meeting room. It was the room with the highest chance to meet with his friends here, but he knew there will be nothing happened if he just stayed here.

"Oh, it's Pleaides and Sebas. Thank you for your hard work."

As he walked down the hall, he found the NPC who patrolled the hall and greeted them. Obviously there are no response as they are all only NPC.

They're the Pleiades and Sebas who are part of the last line of defense for the Guild at the 10th Floor.

That the true last line of defense for Nazarick are located at the 8th Floor where over half of the Guild budget goes to. The 9th-10th Floor Guardians and NPC were all only for the sake of buying time and reduce the number of intruders that actually manage to pass through the 8th Floor.

"…Now that you mention it despite being the Guild master, I barely ever give order to them. Well— Follow me…"

Giving out order to the NPC all of them reacted and start to follow him.

With that he began to walk around the guild.

0000

The 1st Floor of Nazarick.

It's structure is gigantic Maze and make it difficult for intruder to found the stair to the next floor. However, as it is a mere first Floor the monster that appeared here are all weakling. It is mainly Skeleton and Elder Lich. For a level 100 players even without skill this mob can easily be wiped out. There are also trap that transfer people to the location of Area Guardian, but only dumbass will fall for it.

It is guarded by a Floor Guardian called Spartacus, it is a zombie level 100 NPC, specifically his race name is Berserk Zombie. It is a customized NPC that specialized in physical attack and it also have high regenerative power making it pretty scary opponent to fight in close combat. However, as it is fight like a Berserker in pure combat it is losing the top Warrior classes Guardian despite his status, but if his regenerative ability is counted it is not losing to any of them. With height of almost 3 meters, gray skin and bulky muscle, this feature already made him pretty intimidating. The face itself is not bad but with evil smile and mad laugh it let out when it fought intruder it was only a source of fear. As for personality unexpectedly his background said that other than when he is in battle it is a kind giant, and have positive Karma Value 200 Good.

The 2nd Floor.

It is also a Maze where undead came out but in this floor is mainly Wraith or soul type mob.

The Floor Guardian here is a level 100 Soul Reaper that specialized in assassination, named Darkness. Completely different from the first floor that focus more on high damage, it is focus on agility and as a soul type it can pass through wall to escape from intruder or to do a sneak attack on them. Furthermore, it has several level in Magic Caster Class thus enable it to use Magic. It appearance is that of a man wearing black robe and skull mask, but behind that mask is a girl with beautiful face with lond blonde hair that look to be only in high school or even middle school. Her personality is that of an assassin that will done it's mission without fail. It's Karma value is Negative 50 in a way it is a Neutral.

The 3rd Floor.

Just like First and Second is specialized in undead, but it focused on Vampire.

The Floor Guardian here is the strongest among the Floor Guardian Shaltear Bloodfallen, a level 100 True Vampire NPC. A warrior that fight with skill, but also a cleric that able to self-heal. Among the Floor Guardian she is the most combat specialized, no one among the Floor Guardian can beat her in PvP. She is also owned a very beautiful feature of a cute young lady with long silver hair. However, completely opposite of her face she has a very terrible personality that loved torturing people, and also has many strange fetishes. Her Karma Value is Negative 450 Very Extremely Evil.

The 4th Floor

A cave like structure and the first floor that not filled with undead.

The Floor Guarded by Floor Guardian Gargantua a Golem Bonus NPC Ainz Ooal Gown got from GM for clearing the Dungeon in one go. It has the highest status among all the Floor Guardian, but as it has no intelligence compared to the rest of NPC it's attack pattern is simple and if given time a decent party would be able to defeat it. Nevertheless, it has destructive power that could destroy most Player in a go.

The 5th Floor

This floor is a wide area filled with numerous icebergs, and filled mainly with ice related mobs or insect like monsters.

The Floor Guardian here is Cocytus one of the top 3 Warrior NPC in the whole nazarick his race is Vermin Lord. A weapon Master that can use all kind of Weapons, and a body that could easily defended against most attack upgraded using data crystal. He has ability over ice and resistance against fire. He look like a giant insect that walk on 2 feet, and his skin look as if it made out of ice. His Personality is that of honorable Warrior that followed Bushido. His Karma Value Positive 50 Neutral.

The 6th Floor

The Floor is a jungle with a fake night sky with a height of 200 meter, in this Floor there are ridiculously strong monsters that was under command of one of the Floor Guardian in this Floor.

The Floor Guarded by Twin Floor Guardian Aura and Mare, a Dark Elf level 100 NPC. Aura Bella Fiora a female dark elf that is still young and made to wear a boy cloth by her creator, her personality is tomboyish and very positive. She is a Master Ranger and Tamer that specialized in guerilla combat. While her status itself one of the lowest in combat her ability in group fight above the rest of the Guardian. Her twin younger brother Mare Bello Fiore, a boy that wear a girl cloth and has a very shy personality and weak willed. Complete opposite of his sister easily one of the highest stat among Floor Guardian just below Shaltear and Gargantua. He specialized in support Magic and ability to control nature. Both have Karma Value Negative 100 Neutral Evil.

7th Floor

Floor filled with Magma completely opposite of Cocytus Floor, and it is filled with Fire Related mob and Devil.

The Floor that guarded by the level 100 Devil NPC Demiurges. While in term of status he is among the weaker side, the AI placed on Demiurge allow him to do many things and able to handle all sort of intruder. He is easily one of the smartest among the Guardian, and basically an all-rounder that can use many types of Magic and Skill. He looked almost human if you ignore his tail, fang like teeth, and his pointed ear that almost as long as an elf. His personality befitting his race is very devilish, he is cruel and sadistic, but different from Shaltear that focus on physical pain Demiuerge described to love to destroy a person hearts to pieces. His Karma level is Negative 500 Extremely Evil.

The 8th Floor.

The floor is that of Wilderness, and it filled with Nazarick strongest NPC as a mean of last line of defense.

The Floor Guardian here is a Level 35 Angel NPC, Victim. Completely different from all Floor Guardian where they're all Level 100, Victim is only level 30 and thus easily the weakest of all the Floor Guardian. The main purpose of this Guardian is to cast a wide scale massive debuff or restrictions to intruder that will automatically casted after it died. After it was cast the true force of the 8th Floor made by many NPC that could easily compete with the Floor Guardian will come out and beat all intruder. This strategy has allowed Ainz Ooal Gown to repel over 1000 Players that arrived in this Floor, and has caused many Player to protest. Unlike the image of an Angel where it was believed to be beautiful creature, Vicitim looked to be a giant pink fetus with a Halo on it's head. It's has Postive 1 Karma Value Neutral.

The 9th Floor.

This floor contains Guild Members' and NPCs' rooms, this Floor do pop out monster as a mob, but it is trash mob that are only useful to buy times. As the Last line of Defense of Nazarick focused on the 8th Floor, this floor whole purpose is to buy times.

The Floor Guardians here is a Level 100 Homonculus a Gunner that are also meant to be the Head Maid of Nazarick named Maylene. With the exception of Victim, she has the lowest status among the Floor Guardian, but to make up for it she could do the longest ranged attack among all the NPC and along with Albedo she has some access to control the Security system of Nazarick although limited in her Floor. Her basic strategy is basically hit-run strategy, while hiding at behind building she would attack opponent at long range using her guns, and as the building part of the Dungeon it is nearly Impenetrable. She has level in caster class which allow her to use magic, but she specialized in summoning monster to be her shield. She looked to be in her late teen or early 20s, wearing a maid uniform that were meant for combat. She has a long red hair that length reached her waist, and she has a sharp eye that almost make it look like she is glaring eventhough she is not. Her personality is that of a cool-beauty, she is strict to herself and others, and she also has strong love for cute thing. Her Karma Level is 0 Neutral.

As for the Last Floor—

"I finally back here again."

After walking through his Guild Ainz finally returned to the 10th Floor of Nazarick.

The last floor of Nazarick, it was the last floor of this dungeon and place where Ainz as Guild Master should wait for the intruder that manage to reach this place.

While thinking of such thing he finally arrived at the at a massive, dome-shaped hall this hall will later link itself to the Throne room, and attached at the wall are special made 72 Golem with combat AI installed that when it all combined could easily defeated 3 parties of level 100 Players.

And at the end of the hall, he finally arrived at the Throne Room, and he opened the door to the room.

"Ooh..."

Even Momonga was in awe with the magnitude of the room. Although he already came here in the past after seeing it for a while he can't but be amazed by it's size.

At the end of this room is the Throne where Momonga were supposed to sit down, and next to it is the Overseer of Floor Guardian and the Floor Guardian of this Floor a Level 100 Succubus NPC specialized in defending, her name is —

"…Albedo."

She is the NPC with the greatest defense among all the Floor Guardian and in battle she could serve as Momonga Tank. She is clothed in a pure white dress, with the face of a goddess. In contrast to her dress, she had a lustrous jet-black hair flowing down to her waist. On her waist grow a pair of black wing that somehow let out luxurious beauty. She is an NPC made by his friends Tabula Smaragdina, where he put all his effort to create a perfect Gap Moe character or something like that. As for her personalityshe has something call identity disorder. On one side she has angelic attitude that depicted the image of ideal women a side that she will show to those she considered ally. She has the perfect ability to do all sort of household chores and can be very kind as well. As Albedo were mean to be an Angel of highest order originally this side of her is the real personality she has. However, as she is also a Succubus and Demon, she also has another side that will only be shown to those she considered enemy (mainly those who are threat to Nazarick). To those she considered enemy she only she them as trash that has no worth whatsoever, and she would to torture and make them suffer for the rest of their lives. As for people she considered not ally or enemy she will not care about the too much, and she doesn't want to get involved with those people. According to Tabula-san this is the ultimate Gap-Moe, but well frankly speaking no one else agree with that opinion. Her Karma value is Negative 500 Extremely Evil.

"…Eventhough Tabula made so much effort to make you it is a shame, that I never see you in action. Well in that aspect I guess Sebas here is also the same."

Saying that Momonga looked at the Butler behind him who lead the Pleaides.

Looked to be a butler in his Mid-50s with appearance that are no different from normal human, but in reality Sebas here is a Dragonoid that can shift into dragonoid form. Even in his humanoid form his combat power comparable to Albedo and Cocytus, but in his true form he could seriously go toe-to-toe with Shaltear. Frankly speaking Albedo more of an Administrator, and the true force of this Floor might as well be Sebas.

"—Hmm… standby!"

Commanding Sebas and Pleaides to stay begin to walk again, and this time seated on the Throne of Kings the World Item placed on this room. He then looked at Albedo who stand next to him.

"Now that I think about it, I barely know Albedo setting."

Tabula has put unnecessary amount of effort in making Albedo setting, but Momonga barely knew about it. Well Tabula himself did tell most of her setting but not all of it. A bit curious about it, Ainz opened a screen to see Albedo setting. What he sees after that is…

—Geeh Long!

Albedo setting is ridiculously long there are easily over few thousands words it basically no different a report he read through in his office. That said most of the setting is something his heard about previously, so he basically just speed-reading the whole thing. However, soon Momonga found something strange at the setting.

"Eh? What is this a blank?"

The last line of Albedo setting.

It was truly unexpected but Tabula left it at _'She is a …—'_

"Now this is unusual… Why Tabula-san left this line blank?"

Consider the efforts he put to make the setting in Albedo, this is very unusual.

"I wonder what happened? Should I fill this blank?"

At the end of this game leaving Albedo who is among the top NPC of the Guild like this is too much of a shame. That said Momonga do wonder is it okay to add the setting of his friends NPC?

Though as the person is not here, and the game about to end Momonga seriously doubt it will matter that much.

"Let's see I never really good at making setting for NPC, I mean even Pandora Actor setting is basically just me trying to add all sort of my chuunibyou fantasy into him. Fumu, then what about this—"

The thing Momonga add at the last line of Albedo are.

_'She is a pure maiden that believe in fated love.'_

"Fufu, I must say this is a pretty Gap Moe, I mean she is a Succubus but she is actually just a pure hearted maiden."

Satisfy with his works Momonga sit down back at his throne.

"…Today, the guild would disappear."

Now that he had nothing else to do Momonga forced to remember of this fact again, and he become kind of sad.

The holographic clock read 23:57. The server was ending at 0:00.

The time is running out and Momonga is now can only wait for the game to end

_'Tomorrow I'll have to get up at 4am. I need to go to sleep immediately after the server shutdown, so that it won't affect my work tomorrow.'_

Thinking like that he waited for the time to become 0

23:59:48,

49,

50...

Momonga shut his eyes, in order to prepare for it all to disappear

23:59:58,

59—

0:00:00…

The time finally become 0, and Momonga finally—

1, 2, 3…

"...Huh? What's going on?"

Eventhough the game time finally turned 0, Momonga still not logged out.

_'Is the GM, delaying the shutdown? It is possible I should try to check it, where is my inter— eh? What?'_

In order to confirm the reason of the delayed shutdown Momonga try to click the button of his interface controller but then he realized that it is not there.

—This caused Momonga to panic, after all without the button he can't even do any command here.

He then try to make attempt to make call through messages, contact the GM dierectly and even try to logged out but none of it work—

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!"

Momonga let out a shout in panic as he could not understand what happened.

However, as if to surpress that feeling he suddenly covered by light and he for some reason calmed down.

"W-What? What is—"

"Is everything alright Momonga-sama?"

While talking to himself a voice suddenly called out to him, and then he noticed that the voice came from Albedo who is looking at his direction while looking concerned.

_'Wait? What? Why Albedo suddenly able to talk, not just that why is she able to change expression like this? If I look carefully, isn't Sebas and Pleiades also looking here?'_

One moment he thought the game he loved so much is over, but now suddenly he can't logged out or call the GM. On top of all this the NPC start to act strange.

_'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**I was surprised that so many disliked the idea of another Player.**

**However, now thing become easier for me to write an OP MC.**

**I originally holding back in Momonga ability so it will be balanced when an opponent appear, but now I had no need for such thing I will make him so OP that I myself don't know how Momonga defeat a monster like this...**

**By the way it is doesn't matter but I actually make it so Nazarick have increased capacity in level owned so there is no NPC gone because there are more Guardians. **

**Total Level:**

100 + ?

* * *

**Racial Levels:**

Skeleton Mage **(15)**

Elder Lich **(10)**

Overlord **(5)**

World Enemy: Evil God **(?)**

Other **(10)**

* * *

**Job Levels:**

Necromancer **(10)**

Master of Death **(10)**

Eclipse **(5)**

World Disaster **(5)**

World Enemy: Valhalla Ruler **(?)**

Etc **(30)**

* * *

**HP:** Exceeded Limit

**MP:** Exceeded Limit

**Physical Attack:** Exceeded Limit

**Physical Defense:** Exceeded Limit

**AGILITY:** Exceeded Limit

**Magical Strength:** Exceeded Limit

**Magical Defense:** Exceeded Limit

**Resistance: **Exceeded Limit

**Special Ability**: Exceeded Limit

* * *

As can be seen the status itself is still the same I just made him Op through skill instead.

* * *

**This is Racial Ability and World Enemy Ability of Ainz:**

**Valhalla: **As a God he could summon his personal plane anytime he want, in this plane he would receive many buff while opponent debuff. He could force anyone or any object inside the realm if he want to, but they would not be able to stay forever as with the exception of the owner they all have time limit to stay in the realm after time limit run out there will be cool down time until those people can be invited again. (I do this so Momonga don't just hide Nazarick inside Valhalla to protect it.)

**Immortal:** As a God he is immortal and can't be killed using normal mean. Even if he died given time he will just resurrect back all by himself. It also possible for someone to resurrect him using resurrection magic to hasten his return and he will receive no level lose. it also has regenerative effect, allow even limb recovery.

**Blessing:** To his follower he could grant a blessing a in a form of one passive ability that effect vary from person to person. From quick HP or MP recovery, no-hunger, no-sleep, no-tired, increase magics success rate, etc. It also have effect to raise one status temporarily but it was so minor that it has no meaning(5 points). It also allow him to detect them regardless of distance. Furthermore, under permission of the follower he will be able to access their belonging in inventory. (All NPC received this already in Yggdrasil.)

**Ethereal Projection:** As God you can turn Ethereal, and in this state you can't be touched by anyone, and yet you could attack them as you like. Only way to harm him in this state through the use of special weapon or spell. (Obviously most NW people doesn't have it.) (It also used up SP so it is not like it could be used infinitely.)

**Dimensional** **Movement:** He is not tied with space or time, he could instantly move to any place in sight, or place he had visited or place he had heard about from other people instantly without using MP. Instead it used SP(Skill Point) and thus it have limit on number of time it could be used.

**Divine Aura: **Aura of a God which represent each side of his Deity origin, and as a God of multiple concept he had multiple aura. As a God of Life he will be able to attract the living towards him and he able to heal the wound anyone near him, and low level undead will get purified. As God of Death attract undead toward him and allow him to heal undead, and the living might get will have receive chance of instant death. As God of Knowledge he would be able to increase his insight ability such as investigation, divination, or fortune telling. God of Poet automatically increase moral of those who ally with him and near him, and this people will also receive small buff. God of War allow him to lower opponent moral, and to lower level opponent their status itself might decrease and it also able to inflict abnormal status to paralysis, fear, terror, etc. God of Tempest Control Lightning and Wind around you and inflict Lightning and slash damage to enemy near you. God of Magic, allow him to select one magic to nullify regardless of tier, he then will not receive damage from that said spell, but once chosen unable to change into another spell until an hour.

**Damage Resistance/Immunity: **As a God he had no Weakness he has resistances to all kind of damages type. Plus Immunity toward Holy, Unholy, and Lightning(wind) damage. He had no weakness to any type of damage.

**Creator: **As a creator he would be able to use all sort of skill and magic beyond their original power even for those he had no class at, it true value work well when combined with God of Wisdom Ability. This is not include racial ability.

**Shape-shifting: **Able to transform into any creature or object you want, that you had seen. It is not illusion so nothing can see pass through it. Furthermore it will also allow him to use any racial race skill and trait when transformed into the said creature. You could also simply adopt the trait of the creature without changing form, but it used SP so there is limit on how many time he can change, furthermore higher tier race require more SP in order to transform.

**Primal Frost Giant - Transform**: As Odin is a son of one of the Primal Frost Giant he could transform into one anytime. With a height of 200 meter he dwarf even the Frost Giant of Yggdrasil. In this form he would lose his holy, unholy, and lightning immunity, instead he is immune to ice and weak to fire. Furthermore, most magics and skills are not able to be used, though he still immune to all sorts of abnormal status, instant death, etc. In this form all his status multiply by 5 times.

**Reshape: **You may reshape the land around you in a 20 mile radius around you however you like. It used SP so there is limit to reshape the area.

**God's weapon:** You may hold any type of weapon using only one hand, regardless of if that weapon has the heavy and two-handed trait.

**Languages:** Gods can speak all languages, and understand all as well. This include writing and reading as well.

**Physical Immunity: **Physical attack without magic can't harm him, and attack below level 60 will be nullified regardless if it is enchanted. (Cannon)

**Magic Immunity: **Magic up to sixth tier will be nullified. (Cannon)

**Perfect Body and Mind:** Immunity to Abnormal state, paralysis, sleep, instant death, cruse, etc.

**Summon Original Sleipnir:** The mount of Odin and a level 100 monster capable of defeating decent level 100 Player capable of using magic as well. It also able enlarge itself to allow Momonga to ride him in Primal Giant Form (In this form it is almost 300 meters on 4 legs). As a special Summon it can remain forever unless Momonga return it himself, or unless it got defeated. In the case it is defeated Momonga must wait 24 hours before re-summon him.

**Summon Munin and Hugin: **The ravens owned by Odin each are only level 50, and not combat used. However, it can be used for stealth mission to gather information. They're able to survive in any kind of environment even space and sea. As a special Summons they can remain forever unless Momonga return them, or unless they got defeated. In the case they are defeated Momonga must wait 24 hours before re-summon him.

**Summon Freki and Geri: **The wolves owned by Odin each of them are level 85 making them stronger than most summon, furthermore if one receive damage from them they will automatically receive a debuff and abnormal status. High level player would able to resist it but low level player can't. As a special Summons they can remain forever unless Momonga return them, or unless they got defeated. In the case they are defeated Momonga must wait 24 hours before re-summon him.

**Summon Valkyrie: **Able to summon Valkyrie several times in a day with vary level. He can only summon a few High level Valkyrie in a day, but a lot of low tier Valkyrie. As it is a normal summon they have time limit.

**Eye of Divinity (Active): **Manifestation Odin as god of Divination. Freely analyze status of opponent, and see their owned item, skill, and magic. It is the highest caliber analyzing ability, nothing can fool it. At the same time served as Clairvoyance and True Sight thus allow him to predict all sort of attack from opponent. In New World not only status can be seen but also seeing emotion, state, sickness, etc. It will also show a glimpse of memory of the target, but it will be limited to recent memory and light background story. (It feels like reading wikia for anime character on internet)

**God Wisdom:** Manifestation of Odin as God of Wisdom. Upgraded version of 'Dark Wisdom' allow Ainz to ignore limit of number of spell and skill he could learn. The requirement to learn it is by simply took a part of the body of the target, even if it is only a strand of hair or a drop of blood it was all that was needed. The part obtained will then be used as a medium to copy knowledge and ability of opponent. In NW he could copy Martial Art, Talent, Wild Magic, and Runecrafting. He would also able to access a certain amount of memory of the user, but it is not perfect. (Not all memory transferred and more like reading autobiography of someone life.)

**Wrath of Asgard (Active):** Manifestation Odin as God of War. Summon an Army of Valkyrie temporarily and done a multiple wide range spell attack. The attack will continue for 1 minutes or until Ainz decided to stop. In term of attack ranges it is the widest in the whole game. Only available once an hour.

**Voice of the God (Passive):** Manifestation of Odin as God of Poet. Bringing the news of encouragement and despair to people. Able cast spell to debuff and buff freely to opponent, himself, or ally freely with absolutely no cost.

**Fooling Death (Passive): **Manifestation of Odin as God of Death, in the case he is about to die his HP will leave one HP. In case he is indeed killed once a day he could return from death immediately with full HP and MP. If he died more than once he could make ally died instead of him leaving him with one HP and it work on summon as well. In order to beat you must fight him one on one or else he could not be defeated.

**Gift Of Life: **Able to use any level of Resurrection spell without any cost at all, only need MP for using the spell itself. Furthermore, once a day it is possible resurrect someone without level lose.

**Magic Origin (Passive)** Manifestation as God of Magic. Absorb magic energy of a magic from opponent magic attack, curse, etc, then use it to recover own MP. The skill also cut down damage from magic by 50%. Furthermore cut down the amount of MP required for any spell by 90%.

**Supreme Ruler (Passive)** Manifestation of Odin as God Sovereignity. As one of the ruler of Yggdrasil he owned of all item, and thus allow him to use all item regardless of Race and Class restrictions. He could even utilize Item that can only be used under specific condition. He could even ignore curse of an item or any of it's negative effect and simply use it's positive ability.

**False Divine Aura (Passive) **Evil Deity Skill. Allow him to use all Magic or Skill with requirement of Positive Karma Value. The Skill grant user boost in usage positive Karma Value Spell as much as 500 Positive Karma value, thus using skill and spells to their fullest extent of it's power. It also fool people believing you're good when you're not.

* * *

**Gungnir:** Lance of Odin, that able to ignore distance or are effect for spell and skill. Once target chosen regardless of distance any projectile type skills and spells will activate and hit opponent regardless opponent attempt to dodge it.

**Odin's sword:** A sword that could copy ability of any weapon it see, and register it to itself. It is limited to Weapon hold by hands, but as long as this condition fulfilled Ainz could uses several types of ability by just equipping it.

**Odin's Armor: **Super Durability that nearly indestructible, and raise overall status by percentage.

**Graupnir**: Gaunlet that allow Gacha roll 3 times a day. It works in NW, but the item that came out from it will be affected by desire of the user rather than luck. The rarer the item then the stronger the desire needed to obtain them.

**Skidbladnir: **It's original form is that of a ship that people could ride, but it could transform into a shoew that allow 4 dimensional movement without using mp in air or water.

**Chapter 2: Facing the situation**

Momonga head start to be filled by all sorts of thoughts.

Usually he would fell into panic by now, but strangely enough he is still able to think calmly about the whole situation.

_'…I'm not sure what's going on, but first of all let's get all the fact straight and think what actually happened.'_

First of all, the game of Yggdrasil has not shut down at all eventhough it should passed the promised time. On top of it Momonga can't found his controller, unable to sent message to anyone, or even call the GM, and he unable to log out. These alone should made him panic, but what really draw his attention is the fact the NPC able to make human gesture such as changing expression and talk, they're also showing a certain level of intelligence that shouldn't be possible in this game.

_'I could come up with explanation for all of this, but none of it sounds real, and felt stupid just by thinking about it…'_

First, the company cancelled the shut down and instead decided to update the game with newest level program, and the reason Momonga can't log out is part of the GM doing. This is the most realistic possibility Momonga can't think of, and one he wished it to be. However, Momonga knew somewhere in his heart that is not the case. After all even the newest game still unable to include AI that able to interact with human to this level, and there is no way Yggdrasil able to came up with this kind of breakthrough. Thus, this choice is also the least possible.

Second, this is all just a dream, if this is the case then all the reaction of the NPC and Momonga unable to log out can be explained. However, Momonga can't easily accept this as a mere dream. This place is just way too real, he could hear sounds clearly and his sight is not blurry, his mind is also awfully clear. In Then, is this a lucid dream? No, in the first place, people say that if one realized it is a dream they will awoke from it. This place is most likely not a dream.

Third he got sent into another world with Nazarick. Frankly this is the stupidest of all theories, and Momonga doesn't want to believe it either. However, at his current situation he had no way of denying it either.

_'For now, regardless of which theories are correct is unknown, but just doing nothing will get us nowhere. If that is the cases I should do everything I can to confirm whether this place is real or not.'_

"Momonga-sama? Is everything alright?"

"…I am. I'm sorry to ignore you for a while now."

"No, I'm the one who is sorry to disturb you my lord."

Albedo said while apologizing to him, seeing that Momonga begin to think to himself again…

_'Albedo seems to show a certain level of loyalty to me. Then would the rest of NPC also lesson to my command…'_

"Sebas—!"

Momonga decided to call out to Sebas while making a dignified voice as much as possible.

As if to respond to this Sebas answered to Momonga call

"Yes, Momonga-sama."

"I sensed something strange going on. I would like to ask your help to investigate on what happened outside of Nazarick. Bring the Pleaides with you to help out, once you're done make a report to me immediately."

"Understood."

Responding to Momonga command Sebas and Pleaides, immediately left the Throne Hall leaving only Albedo and Momonga in the room.

_'It seems the NPC actually willing to listen to my order, I had thought the possibility they're not willing to listen but I guess it is needless worry.'_

Worse come to worse Momonga planned to run away in case the NPC doesn't listen to his order, but thankfully none of that happened.

"Momonga-sama, is there something I can do."

Suddenly Albedo who is next to Momonga asked him that question.

Momonga then begin to think, and he decided to do a certain experiment.

"Albedo, would you mind if I touch your breast?"

Even Momonga realize that this is a stupid request, and it would be a lie that he made this request without any interest in Albedo body. However, the reason he made this request is in order to confirm whether or not this is a game, dream, or reality.

_'If this is a game, then restriction for anti R-18 would immediately activate, but if nothing happened this is definitely no longer inside the game.' _

Albedo who hears Momonga words suddenly blushed, but soon enough she replied to Momonga…

"Eh? A-Ah, please do so."

"—Then…"

Nervously Momonga decided to extent his arm.

_'T-This is softer than I imagined, is girl breast supposed to be like this.'_

"M-Momonga-sama, that place is a bi—Hyaa!"

While Momonga touched Albedo breast suddenly Albedo let out a sweet Moan.

Surprised at that reaction Momonga pulled out his hands.

To be honest he is quite panicked, but he managed to maintain enough calm to not scream, and maintain dignified act.

"…I-I'm sorry about that Albedo."

"…Haa…Haa… Momonga-sama, will I have my first time here?"

_—Eh?_

For a second Momonga brain feel like it froze.

After all Albedo went and just said something unexpected, and on top of it her eye is death serious.

"If it is with Momonga-sama, I would be more than happy to give this body to you. Ah, please let me undress fir—"

"No, wait. Please calm down Albedo."

As Momonga tried to stop Albedo from undressing, Albedo begin to look at Momonga with a sad face.

"I-Is my body not to your liking?"

"No, no, that's not it! I appreciate your offer but please talk about this some other times. This is not the time for such thing. Also, it's not like I touch your breast with that kind of intention."

"I-I see. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusion Momonga-sama."

After Momonga asked her to calm down, Albedo soon enough stopped her approach and backed down.

Somehow one way or another Momonga managed to get away from sudden crisis that happened. Still the same can't be said for his minds.

_'W-What's wrong with Albedo seriously? Is she set to be like this? Giving away her body to some guy? No, I supposed to add some background history to make her believe in fated love. If she followed her setting then does that mean she is in love with me? Wait! Wait! Don't even go there me! In the first place what proof I have that the NPC followed their background! No wait that's not even matter there are still so many other things I need thinks of.'_

Momonga mind was in complete chaos from Albedo previous actions it robbed him from his ability to think straight. He somehow maintained his poker face, but that's it hos mind completely in chaos.

Then, suddenly his body covered by light again, but for some reason Albedo seems to not have noticed.

_ '— Ah! It's that light again for some reason when I covered by this light my mind become awfully clear, though not to the point I can't feel anything that is. Still what is this light? It's effect seems similar to the light that appear when my skill activate. Wait are Skills and Magics even works here? I need to test this later. For now, thanks to my previous act with Albedo I confirmed this is no t inside the game, then what I need to do next…'_

"…Ahem! Albedo…"

"Yes, Momonga-sama?"

"Please contact all the Floor Guardian with the exception of Gargantua. Ask all of them to gather at the 6th Floor arena one hour from now. Immediately upon Sebas return we will discuss of what's happening."

Either way with his experiment with Albedo Momonga now more convinced that this place is not a dream. If that is the case, then he can't no longer waste time anymore. He will need to come up with the next step of what he need to do after this, which is why there is first a need to meet with the Floor Guardian.

Seeing Momonga attitude, Albedo also changed her posture and changed her expression.

"Consider it done, Momonga-sama."

"Good. Well then Albedo, for now I would head to the 6th Floor first."

Saying that Momonga the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown which allow him to transfer anywhere within Nazarick. Soon after that his body disappeared from the room.

0000

Soon after activating his rings, the first thing to come to sight of Momonga are a dark hall that are made out of stone. It is a one-way road that lead to a certain colosseum arena of the 6th Floor.

_'So even Item still works huh. In that case, my skills or magics should work too. I really should test it after this.'_

While thinking like that Momonga proceeded through the hall, and at the end of it he arrived at the arena of the colosseum. He then welcomed by the beautiful sight of the night sky where stars and moon light shine so brightly.

As the environment of the in World can no longer allow the star to be seen, this kind of sight is something that can only be seen on video or game, and Momonga himself also enjoy this kind of beautiful sight.

"… As usual this floor sight is indeed amazing, but where is Aura and Mare?"

"Momonga-sama!"

Unable to find the twin guardians Momonga become a bit worry, but soon enough a voice of a child can be heard. There he found a young girl with tanned skin with short blond hair wearing a boy cloth, Aura the elder sister of the twin Guardian of this floor.

She calling out to Momonga from the VIP box located several meters above grounds.

_'It seems the rest of the NPC also came to live, and based on her action she also friendly towards me…'_

Upon seeing Momonga the young elf girl jumped from the VIP box and immediately came to Momonga.

"Welcome to my floor Momonga-sama."

"…Umu, I will be intruding here for a bit Aura."

"What are you saying Momonga-sama. You're the ruler of Nazarick there is no place in this world where you will be intruding."

"…I see, by the way where is Mare."

Not seeing the younger brother of the twin Guardian, Momonga asked Aura.

"MARE! Come down right here now!"

"C-Coming, sis."

Momonga finally noticed that Mare, the twin brother of Aura is still inside the VIP box. The young boy has look that almost similar to his sister, except opposite to his tomboyish sister Mare is very girly for a boy.

It seems the younger of the twin is nervous about jumping down from there which make him late.

Well if this is normal people coming down from there would have broke their bones so it is normal to be scared. However, Mare should have higher Physical stat than Aura, so if Aura could do it then Mare should able to do it as well.

In the end although the boy scared, he finally decided to jump down and finally landed on the ground, and though his landing is not as smooth as his sister. Soon after Mare approached Momonga.

"I-I'm sorry to keep you waiting Momonga-sama."

"Umu, Aura and Mare I came here because there is something that I will discuss with both of you."

"Yes, what is it Momonga-sama?"

"In one hour for now, I will gather all the Floor Guardian here, there is a matter that I would like to discuss with everyone."

"Is there something going on Momonga-sama?"

"C-Could it be an intruder? I-If possible, I really there will be no intruder coming here."

Mare said with terrified face.

Momonga could seriously understand the worry that Mare hold, as he himself is quite scared of what could happen from now. That said this is not a good reaction for a Floor Guardian to have especially since he is one of the strongest NPC in Nazarick, needless to say Aura is angry to Mare.

"Mare! How can you say that as a Floor Guardian?! Our job is to protect this Nazarick even if we have to die!"

"I-I'm sorry big sis."

Mare quickly apologized to his sister.

On the other hand, Momonga frowned at Aura words.

_'Death huh. Now that you mention it, doesn't all Floor Guardian up to 8th Floor all died when 1500 Player and Mercenary came? So, do they have memory of getting killed and revived? Should I ask them regarding that? But what if they thought of it as strange? Maybe I should ask this some other time.'_

In the end Momonga decided to not touch the subject and decided to calm the twin guardians.

"Aura don't get too angry at your brother and Mare please don't worry too much. Right now, Sebas and the Pleiades are investigating on the matter. I will explain everything, once the Floor Guardian and Sebas arrived."

"I-I understand."

"*sigh*, I'm sorry Momonga-sama. Eventhough he is in front of you he still acted so timidly."

"…It's alright, rather than that I would like to ask your cooperation."

"Cooperation?"

"Yes. I would like to test some of my skills, and I would like some of your help for the test."

As previously stated right now Ainz wished to make sure that his skills and spells worked here, and in order to do that he would need as much help as he can. However, this request seems to make the twins confused…

"Etto. I'm not really sure what for, but if that is Momonga-sama request we will do it. Right Mare?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Thank you. Then Aura, could you summon some monsters? I would like to test some of my attack spells. A Mid-Tier Summon would do."

"Alright."

Aura then use one of her ability to summon a monster.

A magic circle appeared on the ground, and a monster appeared on it.

The appeared monster is a gigantic lion with golden furs and height of over 2 meter stands before them It is part of nature beast monster, and it's level standard should be around 35.

"Thank you, Aura."

"It's nothing, Momonga-sama!"

"I see, the let's do it shall we—"

Momonga took a slight deep breath before casting to calm himself down.

In the game there will always be a button for him to use spell or skill, but right now none of it exist.

_'—But I could sense something like MP in my body, and instinctually I know how to use them. It almost as if there is memory that is ingrained on this boy of mine, if I just follow this, I should be able to use them.'_

"**_Thunder Lance!_**"

A weak 2nd Tier Spell, this is the spell that Momonga decided to cast on the opponent.

—SHING!

Lance made out of lightning appeared around Momonga, and then it flew straight towards the monster.

If Momonga really is his game avatar then even this ridiculously weak spell would be really dangerous as Momonga Mag. Atk stat are ridiculously high. With the exception of his MP it is easily his highest status number. His class as World Disaster also boost any of his Magic power, and along with his Staff of AInz Ooal Gown Momonga expected that this attack would kill a summon of that level.

The result obviously…

—PIERCE!

"It died in one attack huh…"

The lance summoned by Momonga pierce through the monster as if it made out of paper, and as a result it died and disappeared.

_'Well this result is to be expected, but still I'm really able to use Magic huh. In the real world something like this were unthinkable.'_

"A-A Middle Tier monster died by a mere 2nd Tier spell."

"As expected of Momonga-sama! Mine summon is nothing in front of you."

"Thank you, Aura."

Being praised was not bad especially when it came from two cute children such as Aura and Mare.

"Well then, let's test my skill next."

Momonga begin to think on what skill to test.

Previously he used a low Tier Spell just to make sure it is possible to use them, but maybe this time he could try to use a much flashier ability. Thinking like that Momonga called out the twin…

"Both of you come to my side, it will be dangerous."

"Alright."

"O-okay."

Seeing the twin heading to Momonga, and stand to both of his side, Momonga call out the name of the skill.

"—**_SUMMON ORIGINAL SLEIPNIR!_**"

Upon this call a gigantic magic circle appeared before Momonga.

Lightning bursting out from the circle, and tempest start to cover the whole arena.

However, none of the gust or spark hit Momonga and the twins, and that because Momonga casted a barrier around him to protect all of them.

"A-Amazing."

"…What is—?"

Mare was the first to noticed, at the center of that circle a single creature began to come up from the ground. The creature looked just like a horse with the exception of it's ridiculous size and the fact it has eight legs.

It's fur is black as if it is made to reflect the night sky, and yet it has long red hair and tail that almost look like blood. It's body are wearing a rein and armor that cover most of it's vital, made by mineral that doesn't exist on earth and could easily mistaken to be made by God itself.

This very creature is the first Sleipnir, the Yggdrasil World Enemy Odin's mount that ownership goes to Momonga after slaying Odin.

"As usual it sure made an epic entrance—"

""—OOOOHHHHH!""

The twin eyes sparkling upon seeing the beast, you could easily tell their excitement merely by seeing their faces.

Aura was especially excited, as she herself is a Beast Tamer seeing a new type of beast like this obviously excite her…

"Momonga-sama, is this the summon I've heard about? Your strongest summon, _'Original Sleipnir'_!"

"Correct, it's level is 100 just like Albedo's Bicorn, but their power different are like earth and heaven. It could trash most level 100 Player without trouble."

In reality Momonga in fact has an achievement of beating 7 Party of level 100 Players, and he could manage that because this thing support. Not only it has lot of skills, it also capable of casting Magic up to 10th Tier. Furthermore, unless Momonga Unsummoned the Sleipnir, it could exist indefinitely unlike most summon that has time limit.

"Ano, Momonga-sama. If possible, can I request something from you?"

"Mm? What is it?"

"No, that is...C-Can I please ride that Sleipnir together with you?"

Aura request made Momonga stunned for a second, not because he doesn't want to let Aura rode with him, but whether or not he can actually ride this thing.

Momonga did feel some strange connection with the creature, which make him sure that this creature will listen to his orders. If Momonga ask to ride him the horse would most likely allow him to ride him, but as Momonga never once ride a horse in RL he felt unconfident about this.

_'In the first place does this guy even allow for multiple ride? I've never let anyone rode this guy with me so I'm not sure, but shouldn't this type of summon has some sort of restrictions? Wait, I could just see this guy stat?'_

He almost forgotten about the existence of his number one used Ability that allow him to see through anyone status in the game, '**_Eye of Divinity_**_'_. It allows to see status, weakness, item, and even has clairvoyance like ability which allow him to see pass through wall and see very far. Frankly, it is a cheat ability especially since it has no limit in the number of uses and there is no way to fool it.

_'Let's see how to I activate this, well I guess I should just follow this weird sensation and focused on my eye. Oh it wo—!?##**!"_

In an instant an amazing amount of information were forced into Momonga head through his eye.

Not just the Sleipnir that Momonga try to analyze, but everything around him.

Grain of sand on the ground.

The fake sky of the floor.

And obviously also info about the Sleipnir along with Mare and Aura

Their status.

Body condition.

Muscle movement.

Emotion

Their thought.

Even a glimpse of their most short-term memory.

All this were instantly hammered in Momong—jfiodsjfiuejfi03934r3490r3i3jr9if3rj320ri3urewiofjwefiuef9uru420ri239uri34r8u24ur9034jru92i3ir239uiriu230rj239irj23ir23jr9u2%(&(((((_U #9ri239ru23i9r23i9r023ir923ir0923ir9023r2309r8239ri2390ri2390r23ur8923ur80*^$%$#%#%$^$%%$^#^#^&&(*(&*^$?—

—Shing!

Suddenly Momonga covered by light again, and along with that he is back to sanity, and his skill deactivated.

"Eh? What?"

"Momonga-sama, is everything alright?"

Seeing her master weird reaction Aura asked Momonga in worry, and not just her but also Mare.

Momonga who noticed this, immediately fix his attitude.

"…It is nothing Aura. There is nothing to worry about."

Saying that Aura's and Mare's faces brighten up.

_'What the heck is that just now? Isn't this ability only supposed to see status? Why the heck I suddenly got information on even thing like heart beat and emotion?! Thanks to it my head feel hurts, if it wasn't for that weird light automatically eased down my emotion and even deactivates it my head might burst by now. D-Don't tell me every time I use this ability of mine it will always be like tha— No, somehow I don't think that's it.'_

For a sec Momonga actually fearing his own skill and think about to not use it again, but for some reason he is confident this ability will be necessary. Furthermore, although it is still hypothesis Momonga think his ability could be controlled.

_'Most likely it was all because I didn't set the target for this ability, and thanks to that it also analyze thing that I had intent to analyze. If focus to only see status I should be able to only see that. Still now I had another thing to worry about.'_

Thanks to Aura and Mare cooperation Momonga confirmed Skills, Magic, and Ability is still can be used by Momonga. Item also to a certain extent working just fine just like how the ring teleported Momonga to this Floor. However, the changes in one of his ability had raise another problem.

_'Now I had confirmed some ability seems to had it's nature changed with how we're now not inside the game, then it will be better for me to make sure the effect of each of my spells and skills. It will be bad when I try to use it and it effect changed, but when can I get the time to test it? —Sigh! I give up, let's stop thinking about this anyway I really need to reply to Aura.'_

Putting aside all his thought Momonga take a look at Aura directions.

"Aura, about your request."

"Yes, Momonga-sama!"

"…I don't think there is a problem. My mount has no restrictions in the amount of rider after all."

"R-REALLY!"

Although Momonga did ended up with overwhelmed by large amount of information upon activatin his eye, he did at least manage to gather the necessary information he wanted to confirm.

_'The real worry is really whether or not I could mount it properly, but I guess I could leave it to this guy, it should be able to respond to my command anyway.'_

In the end Momonga decided to leave everything to his summon in case he doesn't know how to properly ride him.

"T-Thank you very much Momonga-sama! For granting this selfish wish, I'm forever grateful!"

"…I-Is that so. By the way, what about you Mare? Do you also want to ride with us?"

Unable to get used with Aura attitude, Momonga asked Mare…

"I-If you l-let me sir."

"Then it's decided. —Come here!"

Momonga gave his command, the beast then started to walk and approached the three of them.

Looking it back the horse like beast is indeed ridiculously big.

Even standing in four legs it is about 2.5 meters in height, which make Momonga and the twin look awfully small…

_'Furthermore, this guy is still not in his true form which even bigger than this, but well that size of him is so I can ride him in that form of mine—'_

While thinking like this the Sleipnir finally reached right in front of Momonga.

It then lowered it's back, as if asking him and the elf twin to ride him, and of course Momonga and the twin get on it's back.

At the front was Aura, the middle was Mare, and the back is Momonga who holding the rein.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Y-Yeah" "Of course."

Momonga nodded, and gave his command to the Sleipnir. Momonga surprisingly manage to properly rode the Sleipnir, which show his riding skill is functioning.

The Sleipnir then start to move, and amazing thing to happen.

As if there is an unseen floor the Sleipnir begin to walk in the air, and begin to run.

At first it was only the speed of a normal horse pace, but soon enough it's increased it's pace…

—Boom!

The Sleipnir immediately break the speed of sounds, and it starts to make many extreme manouvre while rounding the floor.

"UW-UWAAAHHH!"

"IT'S FAST!"

The twins are completely become rowdy for this, Aura become completely excited while Mare completely scared. These two reactions completely like children that were riding roller coaster.

On the other hand, Momonga who is holding the rein is amazed by this sight for another reasons…

_'This thing just casually broke the speed of sounds and it probably not it's max speed yet, though what really surprising is that we're fine like this.'_

Normally human skin shouldn't be able to withstand the wind pressure from this level of speed, yet forget being wounded all Momonga feel is just a wind breeze level thing. Furthermore, he managed to keep his body balance and even see thing around him clearly.

No matter how you see it, they completely done something beyond what a human capable of doing.

_'Obviously I didn't let the Sleipnir speed thinking that I or the twins will be injured, but I had expected more than this kind of sensation. Is this because of my status? Or was it my passive skill? Either way although it is not intended, I manage to test this body level of durability.'_

While thinking like that Momonga continue the riding the Sleipnir together with the twins.

Although he did enjoy this activity, he ended this session only after 5 minutes or so. Momonga still had sometimes left until the Guardian gathered, but as there still many other skills he needed to test he end this activity.

_'I feel bad to the twin for not letting them play longer, but this experiment is a must so I can ascertain my strength properly.'_

And like that Ainz experiment continued again.

0000

After spending most of his time experimenting with several skills and spells, Momonga noticed that the Guardians would soon gather here so he decided to cut his experiment shorts.

_'To be honest I wish to try out more of my skills and spells, but if I do that then even a whole day wouldn't be enough. I should be grateful I got to confirm majority of my combat skills and spells, and it was all thanks to Aura and Mare.'_

While thinking like that Momonga watched the twins who is now fighting against one of Momonga summon the Primal Wind Elemental a level 87 summon. This was the last part of Momonga experiment to make sure the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown is working properly.

Most adults would scream seeing a child that look to be only about 8 years old fighting a giant monster that are made out of Tornado, and yes normally this monster would crush any normal child and adults easily. Hell, RL army also stand no chance against this monster.

However, the one standing in front of them is not normal child, they're the Floor Guardian of Nazarick, one of the hardest Dungeon in the whole Yggdrasils.

_'Primal Wind Elemental is not a weak monster by any mean, but Aura and Mare is still stronger.'_

It was fact, Aura might have been one of the weaker among the Guardian in her total status. However, her combat related status itself is not that low she was a very capable frontline that able to fight against the 'Primal Wind Elemental' in close combat. Furthermore, Mare, also supported her from the rear.

_'… As expected this summons is not a challenge for them at all. That said instead of watching the twins, maybe I should contact Sebas to make sure the results of his investigations.'_

Originally Momonga want to watch over the twins in case something happened to them, but from the flow of the fight it is obvious that they would win this fight. So he decided to use '**_Messages_**' to contact Sebas.

Thanks to Aura and Mare Momonga already knew that this spell is working, so there is no surprise, when he heard Sebas voices…

[Yes, what is it Momonga-sama?]

[Sebas, how is the condition outside of Nazarick?]

[…About that, there is a bit of a problem, sir…]

[Problem?]

[Yes, we're now surrounded by a grassland below a night sky that look limitless just like the sky of the 6th Floor. We could found thousands of stars and]

[Sky? Grassland? Not a swamp…]

The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick should have been bordered by a swamp that was inhabited by frog-like demihumans called Tuvegs. The swamp was shrouded in mist, and it was poisonous.

[Yes, all there is around us is a grassland, and furthermore there is only small animal, no monsters or intelligent being can be found near Nazarick…]

[…I see, Sebas just to make sure you said the sky look similar with the one on the 6th Floor. You sure, it is not an illusion.]

[…I don't think so, sir. For this to be an illusion, it's scale is too large. I asked Naberal to confirm whether or not it is a shelter similar to the 6th floor, but even after flying for nearly half an hour she can't found anything like a ceiling or wall surrounding this place…]

[…I see.]

Now Momonga really take this hard.

Momonga to a certain extent did suspected that this not in Yggdrasil, but he seriously gone to another world. Furthermore, this most likely not Momonga original world as the sky on earth in 2138 is covered by pollution and we unable to see the star or the moon.

_'Now, seriously what should I do. I had prepared for this, but now that I had obtained another proof that this is another world it took me quite hard. No, that doesn't matter huh. What we really need to do for now either way is to find out more about this place, what come later we can deal with it at that time…'_

[Sebas, thank you for the report. Return immediately to Nazarick with the rest of Pleiades, and you alone should heed to the 6th Floor. We will discuss what you see to the rest of Floor Guardians.]

[Understood.]

Following that Momonga cut his communication with Sebas.

0000

After cutting his communication with Sebas, Momonga returned his attention back to the twins.

He noticed that the Primal Fire Elemental is already losing pretty badly, most likely Aura next attack will finish him off…

"HA!"

One last time Aura swing her whips Queens, and this final attack cause the Primal Wind Elemental Dissapeared. Seeing this Momonga smiled and approached the twins…

"Both of you, that was a very splendid fight…"

"Thank you very much, sir! We don't deserve such praises."

"M-Me as well, sir! W-We even got a chance to see some of your amazing ability sir, so we actually enjoy it."

"Right!"

"…I see..."

Seeing the twin saying that Momonga actually feel relieved.

Momonga had thought that the twin had been bored for being dragged along in his experiment, but fortunately the two of them able to enjoy it.

While thinking like that Momonga noticed that Mare and Aura actually sweated quite a lot.

In YGGDRASIL, there were statuses like hunger and thirst, though Momonga had never had problem like that as his race never required food or water. Well he did able to consume them if he wished to, but he rarely felt the need for it. However, the twin are differences. Both of them are dark elf, a race that had awfully long lifespan but still requiring foods and drinks.

Though they do supposedly have item that allow them to not feel fatigue, and decrease their need for food and drinks they still need to eat food to an extent.

Noticing this Momonga took something from his inventory.

Momonga then took out a pair of beautiful glasses, filled them with water from the Pitcher, and gave them to the twins.

"Aura, Mare, have a drink."

"Eh? Momonga-sama pour a drink for us? W-We can't accept that, I mean we already troubled you so much."

"Y-Yes, I can make water with my magic too, so…"

"…Think nothing of it. The two of you have always done well, and today you guys had truly helped me out with my experiments."

"B-But, you also already let me ride your mount."

"That is something that I planned to test it myself anyway, so I would love if you could just accept this. Or do the both of you don't want me to pour the drink for you?"

"T-That's not it! Of course we love to, right Mare?!"

"Y-Yes!"

Aura and Mare's ears turned red, and they nervously reached out to take the glasses, and drinks from it.

"T-Thank you very much Momonga-sama."

"T-To think we get to enjoy the water poured by Momonga-sama!"

—Is this really something to be so moved about!?

From Momonga point of view all he did just giving a glass of water to children who helped him out. As a member of society, it is obvious thing to do, but for the twin the gravity itself is different.

They who were created by the member of Ainz Ooal Gown consider all the guild member as a Gods, and Momonga who is stand above all of them is no different from a King of God, which ironically part of his title in Yggdrasil.

That said as Momonga doesn't really understand about this he ignored the reaction of the twins, or more precisely he pretended it didn't happen. If he must react to each of NPC actions, he seriously don't think he can keep up with it.…

"…Aura, Mare, do you still want more waters?"

"N-No, sir! I'm no longer thirsty."

"M-Me too, thank you very much Momonga-sama."

Ainz nodded to the twin then he took the glass from the twin and put the pitcher and glasses back to his inventory.

"M-Momonga-sama, are we the only one you're kind to?"

Mare suddenly went and ask such question.

Momonga unsure how to responds this question, so he tried to escape by patting the head of the twin.

This surprised the twin a bit, but soon enough they seem to enjoy it.

"Ehehe…" "Fuee…"

Both of them turned bright red from the embarrassment, but it was clear that they don't hate it.

Still Momonga need to stop because there are still things, he must do…

"Sorry, Aura, Mare. I need to contact Sebas, the guardian will gather soon, so I still need to contact him."

"N-No, don't mind us, Sir! We already far beyond satisfied."

—SHUUSH

Suddenly Momonga noticed a sound coming near, and also his automatic '_perception skill'_ notified him of someone approaching. Noticing this Momonga stopped patting the twins…

"…It seems one of the Guardian is already here."

""Eh?""

Out of thin air suddenly a person wearing a skull mask and black robe appeared.

Under that robe the person wore a black light-armor on top of black tight that remind you to an assassin or ninja from TV or Movie.

The first Floor Guardian to come here is the fastest Floor Guardian, Darkness.

Upon arriving she immediately took off her mask revealing her beautiful, with emerald green eye and long blond hair.

"…I have arrived here my lords."

"… Umu, it is good to have you here, Darkness."

"…It is a matter of obvious for me to come upon call."

"Hee…so Darkness the first to arrive huh. I figured that either Cocytus or Demiurge will arrive first."

At Aura words Momonga also agree in his head.

After all Aura and Mare Floor are between the Floor Demiurge and Cocytus, so normally speaking the both of them should arrive first. Then again, it could be just that Albedo told her first about the meeting…

"O-Or S-Shalltear, I mean she has ability to cast '**_Gate_**_'_."

"It will be better for her to not come at all, she is just a pai—"

"If it's Shalltear, I saw her filling her chest pad when I passed her area to use the portal."

"Bufu!"

At Darkness statement Aura let out laugh escape her mouth…

"Ahaha! What is that freaking vampire doing?"

"N-Nee-chan you shouldn't laugh like that."

"That is true. After all, Shalltear has complex of her breast."

"Darkness-san, coming from you that doesn't sound convincing at all…"

"T-That's…"

Frankly as Darkness is the one who told Aura about what is Shalltear doing, her persuasion doesn't sound convincing. Which is why Darkness could only lower her shoulder in regret, to Mare words…

Aura also seems to agree with her brother opinion…

"…Hahaha. Man, I had my laugh. Darkness sure is bad at keeping her mouth shut, still I agree with Mare you should be more careful on what you said. It would be bad if one day you told outsider about Nazarick secret."

"…Mu,I would never reveal any secret to enemy."

Darkness said in protest.

At this Momonga find it a bit strange…

_'…Hmm? Isn't this strange? Darkness should been set as an assassin that will finish all of her job perfectly by her creator Bellriver-san. However, her current act is completely out of her setting…'_

Momonga remembered that Bellriver set her setting as perfect assassin, and other than that she is also described as an intelligent girl and has no mercy to enemy.

The current exchange she showed clearly not part of the setting written by the creator, it almost—

_'—Almost as if she is act like her creators Bellriver-san.'_

Bellriver the creator of Darkness is one of the smartest members of Ainz Ooal Gown, he along with Punitto Moe are the strategist of the Guild. However, despite this trait he is also a reckless person that actually love challenge which shown by his decision to actually went and agreeing to conquer Nazarick and even suggest to conquer one of the Nine World in Yggdrasil. Also, although it is not on purpose he is often went and spoke someone else secret. Though well normally he only opened up like this to someone he closes to, which mean it is a sign that the man is trusting someone.

_'…Now that you mention, not only her but Aura and Mare did somehow act outside of their setting. Their creator Bukubukuchagama-san should only set them as tomboyish girl and shy boy, but they showed many other traits. For example, Aura seems to show dislike to Shalltear, which should not be in her setting. It almost reminded me of Bukubukuchagma dislike toward Peroroncino her younger brother. Could it be that the NPC carry some of the trait of their creators?'_

It is indeed possible.

After all no matter how detailed your background setting for the NPC it could not make up the personality of a human. With the NPC came to live there is a need to fill those holes…

_'…I would be happy if this is indeed the case as it would feel like my friends here, but this also made me worry. What if they one day leave this place?'_

The thought of that somehow make him scared.

True it is not like he completely lost contact with his friends, nor do they betray him willingly, but it doesn't change the fact they left Momonga who attached to this game all alone.

_'—Also what about Darkness? If she followed Bellriver-san real personality will she died like him? That would be far sadder than her leaving me behind'_

Darkness creator Bellriver, though never mentioned inside the game, he is actually death in RL.

Furthermore, the reason is not accident but because the man found out a secret of Megacorporation, which he tried to reveal to the police but failed and get killed instead.

The thought that maybe the NPC will also follow the footstep of her creators make Momonga really scared.

_'No, let's not think about that. This is all just wild idea without any proof. Even if it is true I just has to make sure Darkness doesn't end up like that myself.'_

Such as was Momonga thought, but for the NPC who doesn't know what Momonga think noticed that Momonga had been staring at Darkness for a while…

"M-Momonga-sama, is there something wrong with me?"

"…No, it's nothing."

"I-Is that so, sir?"

"Yes, there is no problem at all. Anyway, it seems the person you guys just talk about have arrived."

As Momonga said that this time a portal opened in front of them.

This portal is the result of highest Tier teleportation spell '**_Gate_**'.

At this no one particularly surprised, and all the Guardian immediately figured out who it is as there is only one Floor Guardian that can use this spell…

"Oya, it is a shame but it seems I'm the seconds one to has arrived."

Coming out from that portal is young lady with long silver hair and red eye.

She owned beauty similar to that of western doll, it is all the more like that as she wore a western round-gown. From look alone she looked like an elegant lady, but all the people here knew well enough she is not. Her creator Peroroncino who claimed himself perverted gentleman, man this girl as manifestation of all sort strange fetish in the world. Needless to said her elegant air, were nothing but act.

"...Shallt—"

Momonga about to welcome the Guardian who had just arrived, but she suddenly went for a hug.

This sudden turns of event, surprised Momonga and the rest of Guardians, though in Momonga case he completely doesn't show it.

"Ah, my beautiful master. Momonga-sama, I'm so happy to see you."

"…U-umu, I appreciate it Shalltear."

Shalltear put her arm around Momonga waist, and try to push her chest(pad) against his body…

While doing this she looking up to his face while blushing.

To be honest if this is the usual Momonga he would fell into panic by now, but thanks to emotion suppression he able to maintain his calm. He also done well enough by pretending to smile toward Shalltear act. However, as usual his mind is different thing…

_'Wait, why is she suddenly hugging me like this? No, wait now that you mention it Peroroncino did add setting for her to be a Necrophilia, specifically she loved skeleton corpse, which practically me in my undead form. Still right now, I'm not an undead, so why is she act like this toward me.' _

Thinking like this Aura suddenly shout at Shalltear…

"HEY! That's enough Shalltear, get away from Momonga-sama!"

Aura seems to be at the end of her passion from Shalltear act she shout loudly even though she was right in front of Momonga, and although annoyed Shalltear responded to Aura and released Momonga…

"Ara, what a noisy shorty. Isn't it obvious for a woman to hug her beloved?"

"What beloved! In the first place aren't you only interested with corpse!?"

"What a stupid thing to ask. Momonga-sama is originally an undead you know and he is a pure manifestation of beauty in that form. Ah, but of course the form he have now as a God of Death is also very beautiful. As an undead there is no place better than being at your sides."

Shalltear said as she tightened her hug.

_'Ah, now that you mention it Odin also known as a God of Death, and I also have passive skill which should allow me to attract Undead through my '**Divine** **Aura**'. Was Shalltear who is an Undead naturally attracted to this? That explain her approach.'_

"Peh, that doesn't change a thing of what you did is rude. Look at Darkness, she is also an Undead mean she also attracted to Momonga-sama but she able to properly greet Momonga-sama!"

"Hn, that is just because she is embarrassed to do it like me."

"And that shame is exactly what you should have, you 'fake boobs' vampire."

—Ah, she went and said it.

That was the thoughts of Momonga, Darkness, and Mare.

As previously mentioned Shalltear has complex for her breast, it was a setting that Peroroncino her creator added because _'isn't girl with complex for her breast cute?'_ or something like that.

Obviously Shalltear whose button pushed immediately changed her expression, and glared at Aura.

"W-What did you said shorty!?"

"You hear me fake boobs!"

"T-This bra—"

"STOP! WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING IN FRONT OF SUPREME BEING?"

"Fighting… is no good."

The fight between Aura and Shalltear halted by the words of two figures that just arrived.

One is a large insect with height of 2.5 meter and body that seems to be made out of ice, the Guardian of 5th Floor Cocytus who is holding his battle halberd. He interrupted their fight with heavy and stern voice.

The other is a large man that even bigger than Cocytus with gray skin wearing a cheap looking leather armor which actually a divine class item that improved his defense greatly, the Guardian of first floor Spartacus. He interrupted them with a very soft voice that make it a mystery how such a large man produced that kind of voice.

"It's this brat—"

"It's the fake—"

"Shaltear and Aura, enough."

Momonga let out a soft voice trying to stop the two and along with this he activates his '**_Divine Aura_**' ability to increase his persuasion and stop the two of them…

""My apologize.""

"…Good. Cocytus and Spartacus, it is great for you guys to come here. Though it was a surprise seeing you two arrived together."

"NO MATTER THE COMMAND IT IS OUR JOB TO RESPOND, MOMONGA-SAMA. AS FOR ME COMING WITH SPARTACUS, I NOTICED HIM PASSING MY FLOOR WHEN I ABOUT TO HEED HERE, SO I DECIDED TO CAME WITH HIM."

"It's… as Cocytus said… Momonga-sama."

"…Umu, I see."

"MY LORD IF I MAY ASK? I DIDN'T SEEMS ABLE TO FOUND KYOHUKOU NOR THE OTHER AREA GUARDIAN, WHY IS THAT?"

Cocytus who just received call from Albedo only knew that all the Guardian were to gather at this Floor. Ask why none of the Area Guardian here…

"This meeting is only for Floor Guardian, I was will be bad to gather the all the Area Guardian as well when we don't yet know what happened. So other than Sebas all Area Guardian will remain at their post. Obviously, what discussed here will be relayed to them later as well."

"I SEE."

"Are we under attack… Momonga-sama? If that so… shouldn't I remain in my Floor?"

Spartacus worry is correct.

If Nazarick is truly under attack as the first Floor Guardian then it would have been better to have him remain in his floor. However, Momonga doesn't think so…

"As I said we had yet to know what happened. Sebas will soon report the result of his investigation, from there we will determine our next actions. As a Floor Guardian I would prefer you to stay here to join as well."

"…Understood…"

"Good."

Nodding to Spartacus, Momonga noticed another group just approached them…

"Everyone, we're really sorry for being late."

The one who said that were a main wearing an orange suits wearing glasses, Demiureg the Floor Guardian of 7th Floor and the Commander of Nazarick Defense.

Along with him were a woman with long red hair wearing a maid cloth, Maylene the 9th Floor Guardian and the head maid of Nazarick.

Behind them is a pink fetus with a halo on top of it's head that are floating in the air, Victim the Floor Guardian of the 8th Floor that are Nazarick strongest defense.

Last is a woman that could easily be miss world with her beauty with long black hair, Albedo the overseer of all Guardian and the Guardian of the 10th Floor.

"It seems everyone is here."

"Yes, as you ordered. I've contacted all the Guardian with the exception of Gargantua."

Albedo reported to Moonga, and he nodded to her.

Albedo, then continued…

"Then, everyone let's pledge our loyalty to the supreme one."

All the Guardians nodded as one, and before Momonga could interrupt, they had lined up before him. Albedo stood at their head, while the other Guardians formed a line behind her. All the Guardians had solemn, respectful expressions. They showed no sign of playing around.

Spartacus was the first to head to the front line, and he immediately on one knee…

"Spartacus… Guardian of the first floor… present himself to the Supreme One…"

Followed by Darkness…

"Darkness, Guardian of the second floor, present herself to the Supreme One."

The next were Shalltear

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the third floor, present herself to the Supreme one."

Cocytus…

"COCYTUS, GUARDIAN OF THE FIFTH FLOOR, PRESENT HIMSELH TO THE SUPREME ONE."

Aura and Mare…

"Aura Bella Fiora, Guardian of the sixth floor—"

"T-The same position, Mare Bello Fiore—"

""Present ourselves to the Supreme One."

Demiurge…

"Demiurge, Guardian of the seventh floor, present himself to the supreme one."

Followed by victim who came to the front and stop floating in the air and lower it's body to the ground…

".eno emerpus eht ot flesti tneserp ,roolf thgie eht fo naidrauG ,mitciV"(Victim, Guardian of the eight floor, present itself to the Supreme One.)

Followed by Maylene…

"Maylene, Guardian of the ninth floor, present herself to the Supreme One

Last but not least…

"The overseer of the Guardian, Albedo, present herself to the Supreme One."

With that all the Guardian finished their pledge, and this mark all the Guardian have gathered in this floor…

0000

The reaction of the Guardian toward Momonga actually make him pretty surprised as he never used to receive this much respect from the people. Still he managed to properly responded to them, and what helped more is that not long after the Guardian lower their head Sebas arrived and thus allow him to proceed with the discussion immediately…

"—That is the end of my report."

"Good job, Sebas. As you all hear Nazarick is without doubt transferred to unknown location by someone. Which is why Albedo and Demiurge, I would like you two to fortify the defense of Nazarick, make sure to prepare for all sort of situation."

""Yes, my lord!""

Albedo and Demiurge replied…

"Also Victim, you're part of Nazarick main force which is why depending on the situation I might need you to die to ensure the safety of Nazarick, forgive me for that."

To be honest Momonga find it terrible for him to kill the NPC to protect this Nazarick especially as now the NPC seems to be alive. However, he also realize that depending on situation he would need to let victim died to ensure Nazarick safety…

"ygolopa ot uoy rof deen on si erehT .ris ,kcirazaN siht tcetorp ot eid ot detaerc saw I" (I was created to die to protect this Nazarick, sir. There is no need for you to apology.)

"Thank you for that, Victim."

Momonga thanked Victim.

The guardian were surprised at this, but it properly accepted Momonga appreciations…

"Also, Sebas if possible I would like to conceal Nazarick as well. Is there anything that could conceal Nazarick?"

"Unfortunately, no my lord. We're indeed surrounded by forest, but after passing that it is pretty much just an empty plain."

"I see, then Mare could I ask you to cast magic to conceal Nazarick…"

"I-I don't mind sir, b-but to conceal Nazarick with just my magic might not be perfect. A-After all there are many way to see through illusions."

Mare opinion is valid.

In Yggdrasil there is a lot of way to see through illusion, and that is why concealment from this alone can't be relied upon.

"I'm aware of that, which is why I would like you to build mound of dirt to surround Nazarick to conceal it. Obviously one mound will be suspicious, so I would also like you to create some dummy."

"—! I-Is that fine, sir?"

At this not only Mare, but the rest of Guardian also make a surprised expression.

However, it is not an impossible reaction as Momonga himself rather not done this kind of thing, as it practically cover the Guild which is his and his friends pride and joy with dirt.

Still it is better than having someone found this place and try to intrude, especially since the strength in this place is unknown. For all they know there might be creature stronger than all of them combined.

"I allow it."

"U-Understood."

"Then, moving on to the next topic. Maylene."

"Yes!"

"I would like you to confirm that all the facility in Nazarick working properly, especially one related to our food resources."

In Nazarick there is a lot of NPC that require foods to maintain themselves.

Which is why Ainz Ooal Gown had created an Area in the Ninth Floor that work as a farm to create food from vegetables, fruit, and even meat. As long this facility is working then there will be no problem for Nazarick to maintain the NPC.

"Understood."

"Then, for the last I would like to make sure one more thing to each of you."

Momonga said this as he looed at the face of the Guardian…

Regardless how Momonga will roll from now on he want to make sure of something with the NPC, while he somehow realized that they are loyal to him, he still want to know what they think of him…

"—First Spartacus. For you what kind of person am I exactly."

"…A person that rule fairly, without looking down on your subordinate."

"Darkness."

"A perfect person that will accomplish anything."

"Shaltear."

"Crystallization of beauty, no the word itself born for the sake of you."

"Cocytus."

"STRONGER THAN ALL GUARDIAN COMBINED. YOU'RE THE ABSOLUTE RULE OF NAZARICK."

"Aura."

"A merciful leader who excel at foresight."

"Mare."

"A-A very kind person."

"Demiurge."

"A person who make wise decisions and act efficiently from it. You're the person who describe the word 'inscrutable'."

"Victim."

"evol uoy esoht ekas eht rof gnihtyna od ot elba dna ,enoyreve devol taht nosrep A" (A person that loved everyone, and able to do anything for the sake those you love.)

"Maylene."

"A responsible person that will not abandon anyone, and make sure to lead them to the end."

"Sebas."

"The leader of all Supreme One, and a merciful person that remain with us till the end."

"…The last Albedo…"

"The leader of all the Supreme one, and our ultimate master that we all need to give our loyalty to— and you're also my dearest person."

"I-I see."

To be honest Albedo words caught him off guard, but he realized that he must not act stupid in front of the Guardian…

"I have heard all your thought. From now on I will ask all you to put more effort to protect this Nazarick."

"""""""""""Yes!"""""""""""

With that Momonga turned around, and teleported himself using the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, and soon enough in his personal chamber in Ninth Floor can be seen.

He then jumped to his bed to relax.

"Haaaaa! I-It was to tiring keeping my poker faces."

For the first time in a short while Momonga let himself lose and broke his poker face.

"Seriously how many times I thought I will break my act because all the surprise. Also is thos guys seriously seeing me like that? It just a jok—No, their faces were death serious haaah. Seriously how the heck did they get that kind of image from me."

The Guardian were clearly serious about their opinion to Momonga thus making him all the more stressed. As if possible Momonga doesn't want to break their image of him…

"Also as expected Albedo really is in love with me, well from that reaction at the Throne room, but why?"

Momonga has seriously no clue why Albedo in love with him.

As he already read Albedo setting, he is sure nothing about it state that she should be in love with him.

"Ah, forget it. I'm too tired to think about this."

Momonga said that as he hid his face on his pillow."

0000

On the other hand the rest of the Guardian who were left behind at the 6th Floor Finally get up one by one.

"T-That was scary isn't it sis."

"Yeah, as expected of Momonga-sama even his Aura enough to crush us."

'**_Divine Aura_**' Momonga special skill as a God that have many types of effect depending the one he used.

The one Momonga used to broke the fight between Aura and Shaltear, that he activated throughout the discussion are the '**_Aura of God of War_**' which could lower opponent moral thus affecting status. Normally a level 100 like them that have high resistances shouldn't have been affected, but as it was enhanced by the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown even the Guardian were affected.

"Furthermore, I believe that he pretty holding back on his Aura. I can only be surprised at that person boundless strength."

"INDEED. EVEN IN OUR FLOOR WE PROBABLY DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST HIM."

"Cocytus and Darkness… is right. Considering the status difference we… doesn't stand even a slight chance…"

"When he is with us he don't show such aura at all, right Mare?"

"Yes, nee-chan. M-Momonga-sama is very kind he even let us ride his mount, and he poured a drink for us."

Mare words cause several of the Guardian air grew tensions.

It was clear that all of them show a sign of jealousy toward the twins Guardian, this especially clear in Albedo and Shalltear. They're clenched their fist so hard their nail nearly ripped off, but obviously that is all that was. None of the Guardian were childish enough to act upon those feeling…

"Then, I shall take my leave first. I will need to go to Momonga-sama place immediately."

Sebas suddenly asked permission to the rest of the Guardian.

"Yes. Please do that it is your responsibility as a butler of Momonga-sama."

Sebas while designed by Touch Me were designed to be the personal butler for Momonga who is the leader of Supreme Being, thus it is his responsibility to attend all Momonga need.

"—However, if Momonga-sama want me in his chamber. Please immediately inform me, after all I need to make all sort of preparations form cleaning myself, picking my cloth, and many other thing. In any case Momonga-sama desire will always come first—"

"—I understand Albedo-sama, well then please excuse me."

This time for sure Sebas immediately took his leave.

Most of the Guardians who see him off wish it was just their mind that make it look like the butler is running away from Albedo. Though, all of them do understand the feeling of the butler.

"…By the way Shalltear, you've been awfully quiet since a while, I would have expected you to burst in excitement just like Albedo."

Knowing Shalltear character Demiurge would have figured out that just like Albedo the Guardian of the third floor would also said something stupid and asked Sebas for some weird favor.

"WHATS WRONG SHALLTEAR."

"Did you break your stomac— No, an undead like you shouldn't have that kind of problem."

Maylene and Cocytus asked in concern as they looked at the Vampire who keep crouching on the ground…

She then lifted up her face and surprisingly her face is very sweaty and red…

"What happened?"

"Ah, after being exposed to Momonga-sama's awesome presence, I could not help but get excited… I fear my underwear has gone through a bit of a crisis…"

Hearing this the Guardian fell in silence…

They had completely forgotten that this Vampire is the owner of the most fetishes among all the Guardian one of it being a masochist. Most of them felt stupid to worry about her, except Albedo who for some reason become angry instead…

She came right in front of shaltear and started to glare her which Shaltear reply with another glare…

"You slut, to think you actually getting yourself in front of the Supreme One!"

"HA?! It is you who is strange to not being wet in front of Momonga-sama who is the crystallization of beauty. Are you sure you even loved Momonga-sama!"

"What did you just say? Momonga-sama is my fated person of course I loved him, I'm just not shameless like you."

"Did you even listen to what you're saying? You big Mouthed Gorilla!"

"You lamprey!"

""HAA!""

The two of them glared at each other. The Guardians did not know if they would fight as a result of this, but the way they were looking at each other was very unsettling. At the very least some of them decided to evacuate from the two…

"W-Why are they suddenly fighting like this?"

"Haha… I think they're fighting… because that just how close they are with each other…"

"…In a way that word might carry some true, but in their case even their so called skin-ship might seriously turn into a death battle."

"I FAIL TO UNDERSTAND. WHAT THE TWO EVEN FIGHT ABOUT?"

"While I do find this turn of event interesting, Maylene can I leave stopping them to you."

"—…It couldn't be helped."

Maylene then begin to walk and approached the two Guardians who are glaring at each other.

The rest of Guardian could only see it from the sideline…

"enola enelyaM ot ti evael ot yako eb ti lliW" (Will it be okay to leave it to Maylene alone.)

"I don't think there will be a problem, in the first place a fight between women is better to be solved by another women. Though I do curious how will the argument ended, after all it might as well decide to future of Nazarick."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Unable to understand what Demiurge talk about Mare asked the Devil…

He then replied back immediately…

"…Don't you think a person of Momonga-sama caliber should make some heirs?"

"Eh—"

"Demiurge the way you said it… are you telling us that you want to make one of those two… Momonga-sama partner?"

Though Mare and Aura who is still child unable to understand what Demiurge want to say, the rest of the Guardian immediately caught up and they're clearly show hostility towards him…

Yet, Demiurge act as if nothing happened and continued…

"As you said Spartacus. While Momonga-sama remain to the very end with us, there is a chance that one day he will leave us just like the rest of Supreme Being. If that happened I would prefer if Momonga-sama could leave a heir for us. Thankfully Momonga-sama race '**_God_**' allow him to procreate with any races he wished to even Undead like Shalltear."

"DEMIURGE THAT LINE OF THINKING IS UNPLEASANT. WE'RE CREATED TO SERVE THE SUPREME ONE, AND WE MUST NOT FORCE OUR WILL TO THE GREAT ONE."

"Obviously I have no intention to force Momonga-sama to marry one of those two. Ultimately Momonga-sama wishes is our priority. It just that him leaving us a heir would be ideal and compared to any other woman, the female Guardian in Nazarick stand much more of a chance to win him over. —This obviously also include Darkness who also love Momonga-sama."

"Eh—! M-Me?!"

"Oh, am I wrong to assume that you're interested in Momonga-sama as well?"

"N-No that is not wrong, but me?"

Darkness start to turn red and her head start to be filled by wild fantasy…

Although Darkness doesn't actively show it like Shaltear and Albedo she herself obviously attracted to the leader of Supreme Being Momonga-sama. However, she had never thought the possibility to be his wife, in the first place she will be more than satisfied if Momonga-sama just look at her directions. Which is why she was actually took Demiurge word pretty heavily as she finally faced with the possibility to be Momonga-sama wife…

Not giving care to her Demiurge continue…

"… Furthermore, wouldn't be great to also pledge our loyalty to Momonga-sama child."

"—T-That's…"

"MU, TRUE TO PLEDGE OUR LOYALTY TO THE CHILDREN OF MOMONGA-SAMA, WHAT A WONDERFUL SIGHT! I WOULD BE CALLED UNCLE."

"—Well I also love the idea to be called an onee-chan by Momonga-sama child."

"Which is why I make such suggestion. —Oh, seems the fight is already ended."

"Yeah, but why is those two kneeling on the ground."

What entered the eye of the Guardians were the image of Maylene who were glaring coldly at both Shalltear and Albedo, and the two who is now kneeling on the Ground.

"…Hnn, what did you both just said? Old Hag? You guys actually want to died huh."

"N-No madam."

"I-It was just a mouth slip."

"THEN YOU'RE ACTUALLY THINK I'M OLD HAG! HAAAAAH!"

""O-Our Apologize!""

Maylene the ninth floor Guardian were set by the creator to be a cool beauty that was sensitive about her age, and she will got unreasonably angry when someone call her old hag. Obviously this is a setting was made as a joke, but there is another reason this setting was added. It is because among the customized NPC Maylene was indeed the first to be created.

It is because her creator 'Beast King Mekongawa' won a lottery to decide the first to make an NPC among the members that want to be the first to make an NPC. Thanks to this fact Maylene were indeed the oldest among the Guardian.

Apparently Albedo and Shalltear were by accident called her an 'old hag' when Maylene try to stop their fight, which make brought the current situation…

"Maylene, just forgive them already. They're clearly regretting what they said."

"—...Haa. Fine, it is not like you guys mean it anyway."

""T-Thank you.""

"Well moving on, Albedo I believe it is time to discuss the detail of what we need to do from now on. I would like to hear you opinion as the overseer of the Guardian."

As Demiurge said that Albedo who is until just kneeling on the ground, immediately changed her expression and gotten up once more.

The pathetic side she shown until just now completely disappeared and what is shown now is the aura of the leader of the Guardians…

"As you said Demiurge. We indeed need to decide our course of actions."

"No objections. It is indeed our first priority."

"…Well then let us move on to our plans for the future."

After seeing Albedo recover her dignity as the Guardian Overseer, all the Floor Guardians lowered their heads in respect. However, they did not genuflect. She is not their master, nevertheless she is the leader of all NPC in the whole Nazarick, it is a matter of obvious for all of them to show respect to her to an extent.

"Firstly…"


End file.
